Here, There, Me, and You
by weluvgirlswithglasses
Summary: After living together all their lives, how do Kagami and Tsukasa handle being apart? Will twin telepathy save the day? Shut up Konata, no it won't. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I claim no legal rights to any of the characters or whateversuch depicted below. Insert witty banter.

**Author's Notes:** For those of you waiting for an update on the Level Up story, keep waiting please. :) This is a oneshot for Kagami and Tsukasa. It's their birthday. This is written by only one of us, the one who usually writes for Kagami in our other stories. Hello. This is sorta a story for my own little sister, who recently graduated and is faced with a similar problem to the one Tsukasa has in this... I probably won't show it to her though, because it's embarrassing. Hope you don't mind any liberties I took. This may or may not fit into the canon of our last story... you can decide, I guess. I'd also like to remind you that true to Lucky Star, not much really happens in this. So don't complain about that. I also pay homage to three other sets of anime twins at a certain part here. Do you know who they are? :)

Here, There, Me, and You

"Yeah, that part was my favorite too. It was so much better in the book than the anime though. You should really read it, you know!" Hiiragi Kagami smiled, kicking back her feet as she flopped onto her small bed. Her cheek squished a little against her cell phone as her head rested on her pillow. "Don't give me those excuses. I could lend it to you if you-- Oh, hey. I've got an incoming call. Can I call you back? Thanks! Later!" Removing the cell phone from her face, Kagami took a quick glance at the number. Tsukasa's name flashed above her number. Kagami pressed her thumb to the "speak" button. "Hey, Tsukasa."

"O-oneechan...?" Her sister's voice on the other end was quivering, the end of her greeting accented by a sniffle.

Kagami sat up straight. "Tsukasa? What's wrong?"

"Oneechan...D-Danzaburo-kun...he..."

"Did you two have an argument again?"

"Uh..uh-huh..."

"Aw jeez, those have been getting a lot more frequent haven't they?"

"He... he said some really mean things this time..."

"What did he say to you?"

"He t-told me that I was annoying, and... and it was b-because I'd asked him if I could meet him after his part-time job, but he didn't wanna... I asked if I'd done something wrong, and he told me that I was being annoying by asking too many questions and babbling all the time, and..." She trailed off, and the abrupt sound of her nose blowing into a tissue was heard.

_Ugh, that asshole._ "H-hey, maybe he was just in a bad mood today. You know how guys can be."

"Yeah, I know... he's usually really nice, you know? It's just times like this..."

"I'm sure he cares about you. He's just really lousy at showing it sometimes. Your kind of attitude makes it easy for people to step on you, you know?"

"I know." Tsukasa paused. "It'll be back to normal soon, right?"

"Right. Of course."

"Still, Oneechan, I..."

"Hm?"

"...I wish you were here sometimes..." Tsukasa's voice was shaking again; it was obvious that she was holding back sobs. Kagami was instantly wracked with guilt. With the start of college, both twins had been accepted to different universities and gone for different majors. Tsukasa had chosen to commute home, but Kagami had wanted to try living away for a while. Naturally independent, adjusting to college life hadn't been much of a challenge for the older twin. The younger was comfortable at home as well. There was no doubt, however, that after spending their entire lives together since their mutual birth, the separation brought its own share of melancholy to the both of them.

Unsurprisingly, Tsukasa had found a boyfriend in college. He seemed to be a decent, average guy from what Kagami had seen, but he did have moments that gave her yearnings to plant a shoe in his face. Such a thing was typical for many boyfriends, and he seemed to keep Tsukasa happy for the most part. This was one of those moments where her urge toward violence was rearing its ugly head, though. The sobs of her younger sister on the phone broke Kagami's heart in a way that nothing else could. Kagami's face shifted from guilty to decisive.

"Tsukasa, how about you stay put for the rest of the day, huh? I'm coming over."

"Huh? But Oneechan, you're at school..."

"My classes are done for the day, and it's not like it isn't just a train ride away. Don't worry about it, I've made up my mind. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Ah... okay. Bye bye, Oneechan."

"Later."

* * *

Kagami arrived at her home's front door in the late afternoon. Tsukasa was there to answer the door, and she immediately threw her arms around her sister's neck.

"Oneechan!" She cried, her voice still showing obvious signs of the crying it had done earlier.

"Hey, hey..." Kagami soothed, returning the hug. "I'm not here so that you can keep being sad. We're going to have fun tonight, just you and me, no boys or sadness allowed. Okay?"

Tsukasa did her best to perk up. She stood up straight and rubbed at an eye. "Okay."

The twins hung around their house for a short while, Kagami saying her hello's to the rest of her family. Eventually she encouraged her sister to put on some nicer clothes and head toward the door with her. "Mom, I'm taking Tsukasa out for tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yes, she already let me know that you might do that," their mother answered. "Just please don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry, I've gotta get sleep for class tomorrow. We won't be long."

"Ittekimasu!"

* * *

"It figures. I tell you that we can do anything you want to tonight, and you ask to go to a pet store." Kagami rolled her eyes a little while smiling simultaneously. She eyed a parrot drinking from its dish.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea!" Tsukasa grinned. "Mom and Dad said that they're gonna let me get a hamster because I scored pretty well on my last exam, and I've been wanting a pet..."

"Oh? A hamster seems safer than a puppy, but did you read up on the responsibilities you'll need to take?"

"Uh huh. They got me a little book."

_That sorta sounds like something you'd do with a little kid, not a college student..._ "Well at least you'll know how to handle it. Those things can smell really bad if you don't clean their cages."

"I'm gonna get him one of these so he can play around my room!" Tsukasa gleefully held up a pink plastic hamster ball. "My room would be like an adventure to a little hamster, wouldn't it?"

"It sure would, especially when it's a mess. Just make sure you don't lose him."

"I won't. Hey, do you remember that cute anime about hamsters?"

"Yeah, I think I do. It was kind of a baby show..."

"I thought it was so cute! I wish animals could really talk and dance like that."

"Just don't be disappointed when yours doesn't. You wanna see which ones you like at this store?"

"Sure!" Tsukasa skipped over to the hamster cages, stopping to kneel in front of them. "Oooh, they're all so cute!" She brought her fingers to her mouth. "It'll be a really tough decision..."

"That little guy running in his wheel looks like a nice energetic one." Kagami advised, pointing to a small tan hamster scurrying furiously to nowhere in its hamster wheel.

"Ah, I like that one!" Tsukasa pointed eagerly to an extraordinarily chubby grey hamster sleeping in a corner.

"That one? He looks all fat and lazy..." Kagami cocked a brow.

Tsukasa could not have cared less, for it was fluffy and fat and cute. "Can I hold him Oneechan? Can I?"

"Go ask someone who works here, not me."

A few moments later, the obese little animal was in Tsukasa's hands. There was no doubt that she was in love. "I wanna take him home right away!" She smiled. "But I have to wait till Mom and Dad give me the money for the cage and stuff... Oneechan, what if someone buys him while I'm waiting?"

_Honestly I don't think anyone's going to want that one..._ Kagami sighed and smiled despite her thoughts. "Come on, I'll put a deposit on him for you." She motioned for her sister to follow her to the register.

"Really? Thanks Oneechan!"

Kagami gave a 500 yen deposit for the little animal, the cashier agreeing to reserve it for when her sister returned. Tsukasa held the little grey blob in her hands throughout the exchange, beaming... until something between her palms began to feel a little -too- warm. Tsukasa's smile gradually melted into a long, squiggly line.

"Ah! He's peeing!!"

* * *

"Thanks for the napkins, Oneechan." Tsukasa said gratefully but sheepishly, shaking some excess water from her fingertips. The pair was walking down the sidewalk together now.

"It's just lucky I had some in my pocket, isn't it?" Kagami smirked. "And that they let you use the sink. Oh, this all reminds me... how is Gyopi-chan doing?"

"Oh, he's fine! I've tried giving him a small diet like you asked, but he hasn't really gotten any smaller..." Tsukasa scratched her head.

Kagami drooped. _I've done permanent damage..._ "Well, it's good to hear he's...er..healthy."

Tsukasa stopped in front of a shop window. "Hey Oneechan, let's look in here!" Holding her arms out at 45 degree angles from her hips and balancing on her heels, the short haired girl was quite the adorable sight. Kagami smirked to herself and glanced at the window.

"Huh, weird looking clothes they've got in there. You sure you wanna go in this one?" She pointed to the window a bit dubiously.

Tsukasa nodded cheerily. "It looks like fun. Let's try things on together!"

* * *

Kagami peeked her head out of the dressing room, her color heightened with embarrassment. "Th-this feels a little childish..."

"Come on out, Oneechan!" Tsukasa waved, already standing in front of the mirror.

Kagami stepped out, blushing and sporting a dark brown sun dress, blotched with various other shades of brown and a few stripes of white. "I feel like I've seen this on a tv show somewhere..." she muttered, stepping toward her sister. Tsukasa was wearing a thick white turtleneck and a loose pair of lavender overalls with pink stitching. She had place a white headband atop her head in place of her bow.

"Oneechan, you look great!"

"Thanks," Kagami said sheepishly, rubbing her arm a little. She looked herself over. "I guess it doesn't look too bad, does it?"

"No it doesn't! Let's try another!"

A few moments later, the twins were both dressed in long-sleeved, tan-colored shirts with white collars and cuffs, both with a navy undershirt, skirt, and white knee-socks.

"So cute!"

"This doesn't feel any different from a school uniform!"

Next, they wore non-identical outfits again. Kagami wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a tan vest, a blue tie, and a long pink skirt. Her hair was ponytailed. Tsukasa wore a questionable black dress that began at her chest and ballooned out in spikes at the end. With it were spiked black leggings and gloves, as well as a collar.

"It looks kinda like a scary flower..."

"It's disturbing, that's what it is!!"

A short while later, the two of them had had enough and prepared to change back to normal clothing.

"That was weird..." Kagami mused. "I could almost imagine Konata standing next to us and making comments."

Tsukasa giggled, pulling the dress up over her head. "Yeah! It's almost too bad she isn't here-- Eh!"

Kagami looked up from tying her shoe. "Hm? What's wron-- Ah!"

Tsukasa's top half could no longer be seen, and her hands flailed helplessly from the top of the inside-out dress that had not finished its way off of her. "Oneechan, I can't finish changing! I-it's stuck!"

"H-hang on, stop flailing a moment and-- Oh Tsukasa, you didn't unzip it! That's why it's stuck!"

"It's all wrinkled, I can't straighten it again!"

"J-just hold still...gah!" Kagami pulled as thoroughly and carefully as she could, her straining finally paying off as the dress flew off her sister and sent her spilling through the changing room curtain. Kagami landed on her back, arms sprawled out overhead, in view of everyone in the store. She still clung to the dress. "Uh...excuse me..." was all she could mutter to the onlookers as the repeated "Sorry!"'s of her younger sibling squeaked from behind the curtain.

* * *

"So have you been in touch with Miyuki?"

"Mmhm! She's been writing me letters. She makes medical school sound so easy, doesn't she?"

"Well yeah, to an extent."

"Yuki-chan said that she wanted to visit us again soon, wouldn't that be fun?"

"It sure would! I haven't seen her in a while."

"Kona-chan tells me that you're in touch every day." Tsukasa smiled.

"W-well, that's just because she calls me every day..." Kagami scratched her cheek a little. "I'd forget to call her otherwise."

"I miss her... Hm, I'm hungry," Tsukasa put a hand to her stomach and glanced up at her twin. "Can we get some food before we go home?"

"Sure," Kagami nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ah...um...mmmm..." Tsukasa glanced around, obviously not having given much thought to the matter beforehand. "Oh!" The girl's bow-tips perked up as a small stand on the sidewalk ahead caught her attention. "I want takoyaki!"

"Takoyaki? You don't want a real meal?"

"It's okay," the younger twin said cheerfully. "When we get home, we can bake a cake and that'll get us nice and full!"

This was enough to convince Kagami.

* * *

"Thank you!" Tsukasa said to the vendor as he handed her a small tray of the fried snack. She brought some over to her sister.

"So what had you wanting some of these so badly in the first place?" Kagami asked, poking into one with a toothpick.

"Ah...I think it was the smell. You know how the sudden sight or smell of a certain food can suddenly make you want some really badly?"

"Yeah, I know that all too well." The older twin cast her eyes upward, no doubt recalling numerous occasions of overeating. "That's how they get you, you know."

"It's okay with me, as long as I'm happy." Tsukasa opened her mouth wide to put one in.

"Hey, hold it Tsukasa," Kagami interrupted, "You shouldn't chomp down on them right away. He just made them, right? You'll burn yourself."

"Huh? Oh, you're right," Tsukasa remarked, "There's still a lot of steam coming from them, isn't there?"

Kagami nodded.

"You really saved me, Oneechan! Burning your tongue can ruin a whole meal..."

Kagami stepped up to her sister and placed a hand on her back. "Hey, what am I here for? Come on, they'll cool faster if we walk with them."

Tsukasa smiled broadly and warmly at her sibling as she trotted off with her. As they neared their home and the sun neared the horizon, the smile regressed to bittersweetness.

* * *

"No Oneechan, you don't put whole strawberries in the cake filling. The whole ones are for decorating. Cutting them up makes them easier to eat."

"Ah...right. I'm just not good at cutting things..."

"Don't worry, these don't need to be even. Just get the pieces small." Tsukasa explained, whisking some cream and sugar into what would eventually be a frosting.

Kagami's insecure hand slowly moved the knife over the red berries, her mouth a squiggle of uncertainty. "This really isn't my forte..."

"I'm sure you can get better at it if you keep practicing!" Her sister encouraged.

"Yeah... I already feel bad for wasting so many eggs while we were making the batter..."

"D-don't worry, I'm sure that we'll only find one or two bits of eggshell in the actual cake...cake that goes crunch..."

Kagami smiled, gracefully erasing the look of embarrassment from her face. "Thanks a lot for helping me to learn here, though." She scratched at the back of her head a little. "I must require a lot of patience..."

"N-no! It's not a bother at all!" Tsukasa insisted, stopping her whisking a moment to emphasize her sincerity. "I'm glad that I can help you with something, Oneechan! After all, you help me with so many things... Just today, there was so much. There was the napkin, helping me when I got my zipper stuck, stopping me from burning myself... If you hadn't been there, I would've messed up a lot today..." Tsukasa lowered her head a little, looking down at the fluffy pink mix in her bowl. "I have been messing up a lot more ever since you've been gone..."

Kagami's empathetic look was unmistakable. "Tsukasa... I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay!" Tsukasa looked up again. "I can't always be counting on you for everything, Oneechan. We won't always be living together, after all. I have to learn how to take care of myself... I think though, that all my mistakes and clumsiness are what makes Danzaburo-kun mad at me..." She cast her eyes downward.

Kagami frowned. "Look, Tsukasa. Can I say something to you?"

Tsukasa glanced at her sister and nodded.

"Danzaburo's an okay guy. He's not abusive or anything, but I don't think he's for you. You can date him and stuff, but I really don't think he's the one you should marry. If he's gonna get mad at you for the way you are, he wouldn't be able to take care of you later in life, you know? You...my sister...you deserve better."

"He... he does have lots of good points, you know."

"This isn't about him, it's about you and what you deserve. And you..." Kagami put a finger to her chin, a little embarrassed. "...you deserve the best. You're a great person, you know? No matter how many mistakes you make."

Tsukasa didn't do much to hide the emotional look on her face. "Thank you, Oneechan... thank you for coming to see me."

"Don't mention it. You're my twin sister." The older twin gave the younger a warm smile, putting a hand on her shoulder to encourage her to look her in the eye, rather than looking down solemnly once again. "I'll always come."

Tsukasa nodded, her lip quivering. "S-so will I, if you ever need me! O-okay?"

Kagami's reassuring gaze didn't waver. "Okay."

"S-still... I wish I hadn't made him so mad at me..." A teardrop plunked into the bowl.

Kagami watched her sister with sympathetic eyes. As Tsukasa's last sentence shuddered out, the older twin's face shifted. A look of decisiveness set itself upon her sharp features. She shook it off in an instant and resumed her comforting smile.

"Don't worry about it Tsukasa," she touched her twin's chin, lifting her face into view. "Everything will be okay. Now cut it out, you're gonna make the frosting all salty at this rate."

Tsukasa couldn't hold back a giggle. "You're right. Hey, I think we're ready to put the cake pans into the oven."

"Great!" Kagami clasped her palms together. "I really want to have some before I leave. I've already pre-heated the oven."

"Okay, we'll just-- Ah, Oneechan! You set the oven 150 degrees too high!"

"Huh? I did?"

* * *

The sun had set, and the nighttime hours were casually creeping along. Primetime programs were already in full swing when Danzaburo heard his doorbell ring, followed by the sound of his mother answering. Not thinking much of it, he started flipping through the channels until his surfing was interrupted by his mother's call.

"Danzaburo! There's a young woman here to see you!"

Intrigued, Danzaburo got up from his seat and walked to the front door. Greeting him was a vaguely familiar sight - it was indeed a young woman, standing cross-armed in the doorway. Her lilac hair was the same color as that of his girlfriend, but tied into two very long twin-tails. After a moment of thought he recognized her as Tsukasa's fraternal twin. Her sharp, indigo-colored eyes were fixed upon him in an incredibly stern manner, searing into the young man and stopping him cold.

"Hiiragi...Kagami-san, right? Wh...what's up?"

* * *

Kagami returned to her dorm room, softly shutting the door behind her. Setting her bag down on her small desk, the girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "So much homework today... I wonder if I'll have time to read." Before she could go about removing the bag's contents, Kagami noticed the vibrating of her cell phone in her pocket. She pulled it out, flipped it open, and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Oneechan!" Her sister's voice sounded far brighter than it had during their last phone conversation.

"Hey, Tsukasa," Kagami answered cheerily. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you..." Tsukasa answered, "...he apologized!"

"Oh?" Kagami grinned. "Did he?"

"Yeah! He called last night and said that he was all wrong for being mad, and then offered to make it up to me! I'm so happy!"

"That's great, Tsukasa! I'm happy for you."

"Yeah! Thanks, Oneechan."

"Thanks for what?"

"For coming to see me, of course!"

"Oh. You already thanked me for that, remember?"

"Oh yeah...hehe."

"I'm holding you to what you said, you know. You're going to have to visit me too."

"I-I would never say no to that, Oneechan! You don't have to insist!"

"Relax, I was only kidding."

"Oh...oops."

"How about we arrange it sometime soon, huh? After all, we're not really that far apart."

"Hehe, you're right! I'll visit lots, and we can have lots of fun times like yesterday!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. But hey, don't slack on your homework, alright?"

"You could always give me a hand with it..."

"Oh? Whatever happened to not relying on me?"

"W-wha! I-I...!"

Kagami giggled, "I'm kidding again. I'll give you a little help now and then."

"O-oh. Right..."

"I've gotta get started on my own homework right now, though. Can I call you later?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. Talk to you soon, Tsukasa."

"Bye bye, Oneechan!"

Kagami shut her cell phone. She pulled out her desk chair, sat down, and assembled her notes. Before beginning her work, the girl allowed a wide grin to spread over her mouth. She began giggling contentedly to herself, covering her mouth with her hand a little.

A certain distance away back in Washimiya, Tsukasa was doing the same.

The End

**Author's Notes:** So, like it? Did it suck? Lemme know. Doing future-fic type stuff is a little tough with these characters, but I was trying not to change too much. I HATE twincest of these two, because I love their sibling relationship and I think that in this case romance just belittles that for the sake of sex. There wasn't really much out there just celebrating them as sisters... I admit, one of those three sets of twins does not have very distinguishable clothing, so I had to describe it off of a promo illustration. Might be hard to pick out. So yeah... Happy Birthday Kagami and Tsukasa, you are awesome. We'll update Level Up soon, I promise.


End file.
